A Cinnamon Enigma
by dreamwalker41
Summary: Some things don't change, like the quiet, smiling writer who regularly goes to the Lucky Cat Café and orders cinnamon in her coffee. Until one day, the mysterious girl does something out of the ordinary. Tadashi Hamada has been enchanted by her mystery ever since he first gave her a cinnamon latte, and this change in the norm finally gives him a reason to talk to her.


**Author's Note: Guess what? I'm not dead.**

**I don't know if anyone's done this yet, but the reason that I'm writing this is because I haven't seen it yet and I (personally) would like to read something more like this.**

**This is just a small one-shot of my current obsession, Tadashi Hamada. I find that the fanfictions that I've come across featuring Tadashi commit too big of sins to ignore. Either Tadashi is mischaracterized or the featured OC isn't special enough for him, in my opinion. I've been looking for a story that characterizes him properly, has him **_**realistically **_**falling for a girl who is **_**special **_**(only the best for our little Dashi) in a way that makes sense . . . without grammatical mistakes or 15,000 words long or a weird AU that I can't get on board with. (Kind of sounds stuck-up when I write it, but I really just can't find any that aren't this way. Recommendations appreciated.)**

**Also, please note that the fact that Tadashi works at the Lucky Cat Caf****é**** is indeed canon, and has been confirmed several times and in several ways.**

**If the response and my own personal drive are strong enough, it could easily become a series of one-shots or even a full-blown story if the mood strikes me. But for now, it's going under complete because I think it could stand on its own, and really, that's all I want it to do for right now.**

**It's really not that great, but it was something I needed to get off of my chest. I tried to make it as un-fluffy as possible because Tadashi simply doesn't seem like a fluffy person.**

**Oh, and also, **movie spoiler alert** this is before the fire. I kind of prefer it (for the story, obviously not for Tadashi) when he ends up dying in the fire. Sad, but it really aids the plot . . . and it's comic book canon (not the fire, but the death. It's a long story). But that may not be the case in this story if it continues. I'll just have to see. **spoiler end****

**Now, without further ado . . .**

So, there was this girl.

As much as Tadashi hated to be that cookie-cutter cliché, that was the only way that he could explain exactly what was going on in his mind. To him, she was just this nameless customer that always came into the Lucky Cat Café at exactly two o'clock on weekdays, always sat at the same seat that looked down the hill into San Fransokyo Bay, and always requested cinnamon in whatever drink she ordered. She was quiet, but she would always have a smile on her face and would always say "thank you" to Tadashi when picking up her drink.

He made an effort to remember every customer that came into his path, but he didn't have to make an effort with her. He tried to remember every drink order and every name, but he could never move past small talk with the girl, and she was kind of unpredictable in her drink orders, except for the cinnamon, of course.

She was nothing but a mystery . . . one that Tadashi wanted to figure out.

She always came into the café alone and sat in her booth by the window, sliding out her laptop out of the same brightly colored laptop bag and typing away furiously.

I mean, it was hard to ignore someone who was so routine but so unknowable. Her looks certainly didn't hurt, either.

Every time he saw her light brown hair backlit by the sun, he knew it was her before even seeing her face.

But he got no hint from her. No college or high school tee shirts gave anything away. She never talked to anyone. He was left without an excuse to talk to her.

Everyday that she came in, he looked for another way to get to know her. Even just her name. But she would never reveal anything about herself.

But Tadashi never did give up . . . on anything. And one cinnamon enigma wouldn't change that about him.

He kept an eye on her every day, at two o'clock in the afternoon. Nothing ever changed.

Until one day, it did.

It was dark outside. The sun had set long ago. The café was closing in thirty minutes. This was when the girl normally left, and, right on cue, she packed up her brightly colored laptop case and headed out of the door.

But she left something behind.

Tadashi would have never noticed it if it hadn't lighted up.

Her cell phone.

Without thinking, Tadashi went and grabbed it, running to find the girl and return it to her. He slammed open the door and looked around. A light blue trolley was running down the hill and, after turning a corner, disappeared. No sight of the girl.

Naturally, Tadashi was worried, but he knew that she would most likely be back tomorrow, or even later tonight, when she realized that she had left her phone.

He went back inside and made an honest effort to forget that the device was still in the shop. What if she got lost or needed to call someone? She wouldn't have her phone to help.

But surely that wouldn't happen the very day she lost it. He was just over-thinking.

He continued cleaning up shop and was able to put her and the lost cell phone from his mind.

That is, until it lit up again.

Normally, Tadashi wouldn't even consider reading someone's text messages. But this was no normal situation. Maybe, it was the girl trying to text the phone to figure out where it was. Maybe it was someone who could help.

Tadashi pushed the home button and the screen lit up. Locked.

But there were two messages waiting for response. He knew if he just slid the messages over, it would give him the chance to reply.

The inbox read:

_Messages  
><em>_8:57 pm  
><em>_The Bestie :)—Maddy? Where are you? It's getting pretty late and I haven't heard from you.  
><em>_9:16 pm  
><em>_The Bestie :)—Maddy? I'm going to call you if I don't get a response soon._

Tadashi slid the messages to reply and texted: _Hi there. This isn't Maddy, but she left her phone at the Lucky Cat Café._

Send.

With both messages gone, the main lock screen background popped up. It was the cinnamon girl and another one. They were standing in San Fransokyo Square and smiling at the camera, hugging. He wasn't sure, but the redhead could be the girl she had lovingly named "the Bestie."

He waited for a few minutes, sliding the phone into his back pocket and closing up the shop for the night.

He jumped when his pocket buzzed.

_Messages  
><em>_9:19 pm  
><em>_The Bestie :)—Oh. Well, hi there. Do you know where she went? She's still not home._

Thinking carefully, Tadashi typed: _No, sorry. I think she took a trolley home. She might still be looking for her phone._

He trotted upstairs, heated up some leftovers from the fridge for an extremely late dinner.

_Messages  
><em>_9:21 pm  
><em>_The Bestie :)—I doubt it. Maddy's really bad about checking her phone. I bet she'll be home soon. Thanks anyway._

_No problem. _

He expected that to be it, but he got another text message when sitting at the wooden kitchen table.

_Messages  
><em>_9:28 pm  
><em>_The Bestie :)—So, who exactly are you?_

Tadashi smiled a little. _Just a barista from the Lucky Cat. I just noticed the phone while I was cleaning up. I hope it's okay that I texted you._

He watched the phone for a response.

_Messages  
><em>_9:31 pm  
><em>_The Bestie :)—Yeah, that's fine. Thanks for letting me know. How can we get the phone back?_

_Well, the café opens tomorrow at eight in the morning. If you want to grab it then, my aunt will be here. I have classes._

He was putting his dishes away when he got the next message.

_Messages  
><em>_9:35 pm  
><em>_The Bestie :)—Oh. Well, we have classes then, too. Maddy doesn't get out of classes until one-thirty. I guess she could grab it when she comes in the afternoon. She just got back, by the way. Scary part over._

_That's good to hear. And yeah, I can keep it safe until she gets back. I just hope she doesn't need it until then._

He folded up his apron and headed back into his and Hiro's room.

_Messages  
><em>_9:42 pm  
><em>_The Bestie :)—She won't. By the way, she wants to talk to you._

_Okay._

He was expecting another text message. He changed into his cream henley tee and plaid pajama pants and brushed his teeth.

Hiro was in the other side of the room, in his dark little corner, staring intently into his computer screen, tapping away at the keys, clearly encoding some piece of genius technology that was indicative of someone three times his age. Tadashi didn't dare to interrupt him.

When he heard the vibration from the other room, he sprinted to the phone, nearly tripping, and answered the call with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"What the crap, Tadashi?" Hiro blurted from the other side of the room.

Ignoring him, Tadashi answered, "Hwerlo?" That was the best he could do with frothy toothpaste and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Hello?" He recognized the girl's voice.

"Hwold on." He ran to the bathroom, leaving the phone on his bed, and put the toothbrush by the sink after rinsing.

"Sorry. I was brushing my teeth. I wasn't expecting a call."

She chuckled a little bit, a sound Tadashi had never heard from her before. "That's okay. Thanks for taking care of it. I'm a terribly forgetful person."

"Happens to the best of us."

She laughed a little again. "Yeah. Just seems like it happens to me a lot. So, who exactly are you again? I know you work there, but . . ."

"Well, my aunt and I are technically the only employees, so I'm the only male one."

"Oh!" She sounded a little surprised. "I know you then. Well, I don't _know _you, but I do remember you. What's your name again?"

"Tadashi. And you must be Maddy."

"That would be right. I'm guessing Brittney's the one who told you that, huh?"

He chuckled. "Well, if Brittney's in your phone as 'the Bestie,' then that would be a yes."

"Whoops!" She laughed. "That's embarrassing. I guess you don't think about other people seeing your contacts."

"You're right. I'm pretty sure my brother's in my phone as 'Knucklehead' but I don't think he knows it."

"Classic brother move."

"Yeah," he said happily. There was silence on the other side of the line. "So, uh, any reason that you wanted to call?"

"Oh! Right. I just wanted to make sure that you knew who I was so that no one comes up to you tomorrow and steals my phone."

"I know who you are . . ." Oops. Not cool.

"What, really?"

"Yeah, I try and remember all of my customers." Try and recover, Tadashi. "You're the one who loves cinnamon."

She laughed, genuinely. "I like that that's how you remember me. But yeah, I like me some cinnamon."

"You're more memorable than that, though." And the foot's back in the mouth.

"What? How so?" Good. She didn't seem creeped out.

"Well, you do kind of have a routine. You come in almost every day and work in the same place. You're always writing. You sit there for hours without distraction. It's kind of amazing, really."

She paused. "Thank you." She said honestly. "I had no idea that my every day routine could be amazing."

"And you're always smiling."

She paused again. "Well, I try to smile. You never know who needs it."

"And that's why I try and remember all of my customers. Everyone wants to be remembered."

"I like that, Tadashi. Thank you for remembering me."

"Thanks for remembering me, too."

She was quiet again.

"Well, I guess I better get going. My roommate's going to give me a lecture about the care and keeping of cell phones. Thanks again. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Maddy was quiet. "See you tomorrow." He could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

><p>His alarm went off at six in the morning. So did hers.<p>

He silenced both phones. He pulled himself out of bed, limb by limb, and slinked sleepily into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, he wrapped himself in a towel and headed back to his dresser to change.

"Tadashi! Turn off your girly alarm!" Hiro called when Tadashi came out of the foggy bathroom. Hiro had a pillow hugged over his head.

"What?"

Then he heard a Beyoncé song playing from his side of the room. He checked Maddy's phone. She had set up another alarm that was titled, "Get out of bed!"

Thinking nothing more, he headed back after getting dressed and went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and towel-dry his hair.

"Tadashi!" Hiro called again from his bed.

This time, Maddy's phone was blaring a k-pop song that Tadashi had never heard of for an alarm entitled: "You're going to be late!"

He couldn't help but laughing at Maddy's apparent need to set several alarms.

Packing up his things for school, Tadashi was ready to make the long walk over to the Institute.

He couldn't really focus on his Concepts of Advanced Automation class, or even his favorite course, Practical Robotic Mechanics. He was counting down the hours until classes ended for the day at eleven thirty, so he could begin his workday, waiting for Maddy.

When Professor Callaghan finally dismissed his class, Tadashi was the first one out the door.

He didn't run home. He took his time, the phone burning a hole in his pocket. He had turned the phone on silent for class, and decided to check it to make sure that he wasn't missing anything from Maddy or Brittney.

_Messages  
><em>_9:25 am  
><em>_Mom—Hey, sweetie. Good morning. I just wanted to check in on you.  
><em>_10:34 am  
><em>_The Bestie :)—Good morning, Tadashi! Maddy_

Well, _that _was a pleasant surprise.

_Good morning, Maddy! I enjoyed your alarms this morning. :) Are you still coming by the café today?_

It was about a quarter until noon. He didn't know if she would still reply. She had sent that so long ago . . .

A buzz in his pocket.

_Messages  
><em>_11:48 am  
><em>_The Bestie :)-Oh no! Sorry about that. Did they wake you up? Yes, I'll be there! Save me some cinnamon._

He was walking on the sidewalk, smiling down at the phone in a sparkly case, probably looking like an idiot.

_No, they didn't wake me up. But they did wake up my little brother. It was quite a sight. And no worries, plenty of cinnamon left._

He paced on to the café, putting the phone away in a safe place once he behind the counter, and tying his apron on.

Luckily, the café was busy for the lunch rush, and Tadashi was pleasantly surprised when the clock struck two. And right on cue, Maddy's backlit hair flounced into the café, hazel eyes looking expectantly at the counter.

"Two cinnamon lattes and a cell phone, please." She smiled, that same smile that never really got old.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes at her and tilted his head. "_Two _cinnamon lattes? It doesn't look like Brittney's with you. And we don't sell cell phones here. Sorry."

She crossed her arms, smiling. "Haha. Very funny. Can I have it back, please?"

"You know," he began, handing over her phone, "You really should learn to take better care of your belongings. Your poor mother is worried sick."

"What, really?"

"No, but she did text you this morning." He smiled at her from behind the counter. "You still didn't answer my question. Why two cinnamon lattes?"

She shrugged. "You don't have to, but I thought it'd be nice if we sat down and talked for a while."

He cracked a side-grin. "Yeah, I think that'd be nice." He turned around. "Hey, Aunt Cass?" Cass's wide eyes and frazzled hair popped up from behind the espresso maker. "Take over for me for a while?"

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Tadashi made the lattes and joined Maddy at her place beside the window.

"So . . ." he started, "Anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

She squinted at him, a grin on her face as she took her mug from him. "You said you had classes this morning. Where do you go?"

"San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."

Her eyes grew as she took a sip of her hot cinnamon coffee. "SFIT? That's that crazy genius school, right?"

"Well, if you ask my little brother, it's the nerd school. But we're known for top academics, yeah."

"So that must mean you're some insanely smart scientist, right?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Not exactly, no. My brother's the genius. I just work hard."

"Oh. So you're a hard worker and smart. I see."

"Maddy, I'm honestly not that smart. Really."

"Uh-huh." She said mockingly nodding her head. "Sure, Mr. Genius. I don't believe I word you say."

"Fine, where do you go?"

"I'm a journalism major at San Fransokyo University. Not as exciting." She took another whipped cream loaded sip of her latte.

"That's totally exciting," Tadashi said. "I always am in awe of creative people."

"Oh come on. Science can be creative right? Depending on your major?"

"I guess robotics is pretty creative. But it's still science. But you have the ability to turn words into these amazing structures. That's something I've always wanted to be able to do."

"You're not so bad with words." She flushed and looked down into her coffee cup.

He decided to ignore it. "So, is Brittney the one on your lock screen?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend and roommate. She's a little bit different than I am, though. She's more outgoing and brash and whatnot. I'm more quiet."

"I've noticed." She looked up at him. "You're quite mysterious, you know. I've been trying to figure you out for a long time, now."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Really." He paused, stirring the whipped cream into his coffee. "Is Maddy your full name?"

"Nope. It's Madeleine. Madeleine Adame. But people who know me call me Maddy. I'm guessing Tadashi is your full name."

"Yep. Tadashi Hamada."

"Well, it's nice to talk to you face to face, Tadashi Hamada," she giggled a little bit and looked down at her hands.

"The pleasure's all mine. It's nice to finally know your name."

They both sat there for a little while, Tadashi staring out the window to the long street as it whirred with people in cars, on bikes, and riding on trolleys. The cherry blossom trees swayed in the wind of the late summer.

"Tadashi? Why did you want to know my name?"

He wasn't expecting that. He looked back at her. She looked curious.

"I wanted to know your name because . . ." he took off his hat and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Because I was enchanted by your mystery. I know many of my customers very well just from small conversations I had with them while they waited for their coffee. But you were just nothing more than . . . a cinnamon enigma."

"A cinnamon enigma, huh? Well, I guess you know the mystery, now."

"No, I don't think I do." He said, smiling. "Look, Maddy. I don't even really know you, but something about you . . ."

She searched his expression with eyebrows lifted. "Something about me . . . what?"

"Something about you just . . . pulls me in. And now that I know your name, that's not just it. You . . . are different from anyone else I've ever met, I think. Maybe I've been around science types too long, but . . . there's something to you. I mean, even your hair, and your eyes. And your smile. That's my favorite." He blushed. That was weird. He never really got embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

She was quiet for a really long time, and Tadashi could not figure out what she was thinking for the life of him. Eventually, she said, "You know," she sighed, "Your smile was always my favorite, too." He stared at her, a smile growing on his face. She grinned right back. "There it is." She shifted in her seat and took another sip. "Who knew cinnamon would do so much for me?"

"It's not the cinnamon that made me remember you."

Her smile grew. "So, what does this mean? I mean, we can't build a relationship on cinnamon and smiles."

"I guess we can start out with figuring out each other's mysteries." He shrugged. "Talking, I guess. Just talking."

"I'd like that, Genius Boy."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, gently squeezing it and letting go. "Good to hear, Cinnamon Girl."


End file.
